Altamira's Blue Lights
by Scaff
Summary: -SPOILERS- Yuan tries to cheer up Kratos by taking him to Altamira for some fun. But an night out in the City of Lights is never normal. As the saying goes, "What happens in Altamira, stays in Altamira."
1. Evil Seagulls

**SCAFF IS BACK! Yes, run! Run for your lives!! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN PAST THE DOCTOR EVENT, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**This fic takes place before the Journey of Regeneration. It was inspired by my last fic "Relations With the Ill", actually. At the begining of the Yuan chapter, Kratos refers to some time when they were in Altamira and Yuan had a few too many drinks...**

**What happened in Altamira that one time? Let's find out! XD**

**Disclaimer Sheena: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. Got it?**

* * *

"Overall, the chosen is healthy and in high spirits."

"Good. I'm impressed with your work Kratos. However…"

"Yes? What is it, Lord Yggdrasil?"

"Something is bothering you. I wish to know what it is."

"It's nothing."

"I hope it is. You are dismissed Kratos," the angel announced. He waved his friend away. Kratos nodded and walked away from Yggdrasil's quarters. His eyes stared at the ground with his shoulders hunched over as his feet led him from Derris Kharlan to the warp pad to Welgia. The reds and purples of Derris Kharlan that had amazed Kratos when he first saw it had seemed to fade. The colours of the world had been drained out, Kratos found. Soon he would be sleepwalking and a grey world. A voice snapped him back to reality. Kratos turned around in an effort to find the owner of the voice. He sighed at the figure.

"What is it, Yuan?" the Seraph asked. Yuan turned his gaze away from Kratos' dead eyes. It pained him too much to see them.

"We haven't done anything fun or exciting in a long time. We should do something."

"I'm not in the mood Yuan. Why don't you go with Lord Yggdrasil?" Kratos suggested. Yuan sighed. _Of course he isn't in the mood. That's why I want to take him!_ Yuan though. Kratos' depression was because of what tomorrow was supposed to be. If he was still alive, it would have been Lloyd's 17th birthday. Around that time of the year the swordsman was always like this.

"I don't want to go with Mithos. I want to spend some time with you. Like old times."

"You wouldn't enjoy my company."

"You don't even know what we're doing!"

"What are we doing?" Kratos asked. Yuan opened his mouth and then closed it. He hasn't thought that far.

"Uhhh…."

"…?"

"We are… going to go to… Altamira! Yes, that's it!" Kratos raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You have nothing better to do."

"Mmm…"

"Tomato soup is for dinner tonight." Kratos sighed.

"Let's go." Yuan smiled. They went through the warp pad to the bottom of Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation. A cool wind blew strong towards the sunset. Kratos stood strong in his Cruxis outfit. The wind blew across Kratos' face. His hair blew, showing both of his melancholy eyes. Yuan folded his arms in annoyance as the wind blew his blue hair into his face. Why did Kratos always have to look so cool? Yuan muttered in annoyance to himself and pushed that thought aside. He let his light purple wings out and started to fly off. "Come on, Kratos! Let's go already," he called out. Kratos nodded and followed his friend into the sky. They zoomed through the clouds over the sparkling ocean. Yuan stared at the ocean smiling. Martel used to love the ocean. They often spoke about having a sea cottage and watch the waves lap the shores. The therapeutic metronome of the sea could always calm Yuan.

"Yuan, watch out!"

"What?" Yuan asked, snapping out of his day dream. Too late. He flew straight into a seagull, throwing him backwards. A few of the bird's feathers fell into Yuan's throat. He coughed rapidly, trying to get the feathers out. They tickled the inside of his throat, causing him to laugh and cough at the same time. Kratos stared helplessly at his friend. "W-wah-tughuh! Kwr-augh-tosh!! Wah-tuuu-rrrah!!" Yuan shouted in between his coughing and laughter.

"What? I can't understand you, Yuan," Kratos said calmly. Yuan glared at Kratos with wide eyes. He managed to spit out one feather.

"W-wwwaaaha ha… wat-aarrrr!!" Kratos' face lit up when he finally understood. Yuan wanted some water to help him get the feathers out. He concentrated and swelled up his mana into his right arm.

"Open wide, Yuan," Kratos instructed. Yuan waved his arms madly at Kratos while coughing violently. Kratos timed his spell perfectly. In his mind, anyway.

"Aqua Edge!"

"Nugggh!!" Yuan cried. A sudden rush of water threw itself down Yuan's throat. It pushed the remaining two feathers down his throat and into his stomach. The half elf clutched his stomach. "Ooh, ow. That hurt… Geez Kratos! What were you trying to do?" Yuan spat. Kratos kept his cool.

"I was trying to help. And I did."

"What are you talking about?! I feel as if I'm going to vomit and my throat is extremely sore now, thanks to you!"

"No need to get angry with me. It's not like I threw that seagull into your mouth," Kratos pointed out. Yuan grunted something that sounded like a cross between an angry protozoan and an elephant. He took a deep breath. Inhale… Exhale… Yuan let himself become calm.

"Okay, I'm sorry Kratos. Let's just continue to Altamira." Kratos nodded. They both picked up their speed and glided towards the ocean resort. Yuan kept his eyes wide open for more evil seagulls that were intent on killing him. It was a conspiracy, obviously. He'd get into that as soon as he got back to the renegade base. Before long the two Seraphim could see the illuminated resort. It truly was the City of Lights. "We should land outside of the city. I don't want to cause trouble by landing in the middle of it. It's not everyday people see angels," Yuan advised.

"That is a good idea," Kratos said softly. Yuan frowned. He didn't like seeing Kratos like this. They weren't as close as they used to be, but Kratos was still his friend. Yuan clenched his fist. He would lift Kratos' spirits, even if it _killed_ him.

The two landed right outside of the city. They touched the soft ground and hid their wings. The sun was almost gone; the last rays were clinging on the tips of the mountains. "It's a beautiful sight," Yuan whispered. Kratos nodded softly before turning his gaze towards Altamira. Yuan started to walk towards Altamira, Kratos following him. They were met by two slender ladies in bunny costumes. The costumes showed of their beautiful long legs and heavy chest. They giggled and took the hands of the angels. The bunny girls bit their lips provocatively and smiled.

"Welcome to Altamira!"

* * *

**Wow!! There's already been an attempt to murder Yuan! O.O Oh noes! What will happen in Altamira? STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT. Love it? Hate it? Find a mistake? Enjoy eating Jell-o? REVIEW IT! If you review this fic, you will recieve a free Mithos/Yggdrasil plushie! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	2. Dinner and Daggers

**A new chapter? So soon? LE GASP! Yes, this fanfic is just a lot of fun to write. I have a lot of ideas for it too. **

**A review a day keeps the evil at bay!**

**Scattle: This isn't really a crackfic. More of a fanfic with le funny. SANK YEW FER BEING MAI FIRST REVIEWER!!  
Ruby Tyra: Yesss, a Yuan fanfic for us to go "yay!!" at.  
Freakyanimegal: Everyone loves jell-o! Ooh, a fun story feeling is always good.**

**Disclaimer Zelos: Scaff dun own ToS. If she did, I would be a playable with my wings.**

* * *

The main boulevard was an endless sea of people who were talking or laughing. There were many vendors on each side trying to sell people their merchandise. Some sold art work, others sold small knick knacks. Yuan's eyes landed on one of the weaponry stalls. The stall was relatively large and had an abundant amount of weapons on sale. The metal glistening from the city lights was enough to draw Yuan's interest. He tapped Kratos on the shoulder. "Hey Kratos, check out that stall." Yuan was about to go towards it when he noticed that Kratos wasn't paying attention to him. "Kratos? Kraaaatos?" The half elf repositioned himself and found what Kratos was gazing at. It was a father and son at a stall. The teenage son pointed out a pineapple gel to his father. The father looked at the teen hard. When the son was about to lower his head in defeat, the father suddenly laughed. He paid for the gel and gave it to his beaming son. Kratos sighed.

"Kratos, come on. Let's go over to this weapon stall I spotted," Yuan suggested.

"That… that could've been me," Kratos whispered. Yuan felt a pang of pity for his friend. He knew how it felt. It took him 300 years before he stopped beating himself up after Martel's death.

"Kratos, you have to get your head out of the past. You were the one who taught me that."

"…"

"I know. Here, come with me, alright?" Kratos nodded. They made their way over to the weaponry stall. A tall man with large arms welcomed them. "So, what'll it be?"

"Just browsing," Yuan stated. The man nodded and called over some other people, leaving Yuan and Kratos a moment of peace. The wall behind the counter was full of swords, daggers, axes… just about anything with a sharp edge. Yuan was staring at a sword with a ruby hilt when Kratos jabbed him in the side. "What?!" Yuan snapped. He glared at Kratos who only pointed at to his right. Yuan's eyes followed and gasped. On the shelf was a Swallow: the weapon Yuan used. "Holy crap! I didn't know people still sold those things," he mumbled.

"Apparently they do."

"Oh ho! I see you've spotted this fine weapon. It's supposedly called a Swallow and was used by one of the great warriors that accompanied the great hero Mithos," the man said. Yuan rolled his eyes and decided to play along.

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Why yes! I actually have the real Swallow that was used 4000 years ago. I got my hands on it and I keep it in excellent condition," the man bragged. Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that it's the real thing and not a fake?"

"I'm a professional of the trade: I can tell if something was made a century ago or only a year ago," he stated confidently. "So, are you interested in buying it?"

"Nope," Yuan said bluntly. He turned to Kratos. "You want anything?"

"No," Kratos answered. Yuan smirked at the man and walked off with Kratos.

"I'm surprised that people still know of your weapon," the auburn said.

"People tend to remember the good," Yuan said proudly.

"I beg to differ," Kratos mumbled.

"Excuse me? I was –er, I _am_ the great wielder of the Swallow!"

"Are you sure that yours is actually yours from before?" Kratos asked calmly. Yuan narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Do you think I'd lose my precious Swallow? Allow it to be sold?!"

"No intentionally, of course. However, you have a history of losing things," Kratos pointed out. Yuan tried to think of a comeback for this, but failed. He couldn't even think of a cliché to retort with. "Why don't we go here for dinner?" Kratos suggested. Yuan looked up to see a large fancy restaurant. It had some fancy blue mood lighting. The blue attracted Yuan's attention. A smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, lets…" Kratos raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The two walked over to the counter man. He was a tall, thin man with a strange moustache. He looked down at Yuan smugly and then looked over at Kratos and grunted. Kratos was about his height. "Ah hem. Une table pour deux, I presume?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Yuan asked with anger. He couldn't stand it when people looked down on him.

"Non, of course not, monsieurs. Follow moi," the tall man instructed. He picked up two menus and walked the Seraphim over to a table by the window. They both sat down and the man left them alone. Yuan leaned over his menu. It was mostly in French, with some random English words tossed in. Yuan sighed. "Kratos, do you know French?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Ugh, that isn't useful. I guess I'll just have to pick something at random and hope its good," Yuan mumbled. Kratos nodded. Soon a waiter came by their table. "I'm Jack- I mean, Je suis Jacques. I will be your _garcon_ for the night. Have you two gentlemen made a choice for dinner?" 'Jacques' asked. Yuan peered over at him. He was just an average kid who obviously didn't know much French. Yuan smiled. Finally, someone who wasn't perfect.

"Yes, I would like… uh, let's try the 'Champignon Special'." 'Jacques' nodded and quickly scribbled down his order.

"And for you, sir?" he asked Kratos.

"This one, the one under Yuan's. I'm sorry but I cannot pronounce this." The waiter nodded and scribbled that down as well.

"Don't worry about not knowing French," he reassured, winking at Kratos. The swordsman said nothing and in his silence dismissed 'Jacques'. Yuan stared out of the window to the sea once again. It was illuminated by the lights of the amusement park in the distance. Memories of Martel waved past him, and then memories of Anna and Lloyd. Suddenly an idea came to Yuan. He turned to Kratos and grinned. "Eat a giant spider or get trampled by a herd of chimeras?"

"Yuan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, that game 'would you rather'. Now decide! Would you rather eat a spider or get trampled by a herd of chimeras?" Kratos shook his head.

"Yuan, I'm not in the mood-"

"For Martel's sake! Try having some fun Kratos!"

"…"

"Lloyd would want you to." Kratos winced at this. He knew it was true, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything that reminded him of his son. His _dead_ son. The swordsman placed his face in his hands. Yuan's angel ears picked up on deep breaths. In… Out… The half elf frowned.

"…thimeras."

"What?"

"I'd rather have the herd of chimeras," Kratos said again. Yuan smiled. "Have to speak to only Gnome for a week or clean Mithos' bathroom?"

"Aw man Kratos. You always have to think of really hard ones, don't you?"

-- -- --

The two played their game until dinner finally came. 'Jacques' came up to them clumsily holding their two bowls. "Bon appetite!" he said before quickly leaving. Yuan looked at his bowl. It was a pasta with mushrooms and white sauce of some sort. "Mmm, this looks good, eh Kratos?"

"…"

"Kratos? What's wrong?" Yuan looked over at Kratos' plate and tried to restrain his laughter. On his bowl was flat bread with tomato sauce and a giant barbequed tomato in the middle, surrounded by a few long noodles and grated cheese. Kratos stared in disgust.

"Thi-this is repulsive! I cannot believe I ordered this disgusting meal. Yuan, would it be alright with you if we traded meals?" Yuan snickered.

"No way! I happen to like what I got. You'll just have to deal with yours." Kratos gave Yuan a death glare. His intense garnet eyes used to chill Yuan, but he had become immune to it over the years.

"Stop being such a baby and eat it." With that Yuan started to dig into his mushroom pasta. It was fantastic! The half elf hadn't eaten something so grand for the longest time. Kratos, however, was not about to eat his vile tomato meal. He glared at it hoping that it would somehow make the tomato grow legs and walk off his plate with the tomato sauce following. Nothing of the sort happened. Kratos grunted and picked at the noodles with his fork. Yuan smiled to himself.

Oh, how the mighty Kratos has fallen to the deadly tomato.

* * *

**OH NOES! Poor Kratos. XD**

**Love it? Hate it? See a mistake in it? REVIEW IT! This time you will get a free Martel or Tabatha plushie! **

**So what are you waiting for?! Click that little button that says "Go"!**


	3. Implying

**Gah! Sorry it took so long to update. I had an evil science test. **

**Anyway, to our AWESOME reviewers! Love ya guys!  
Ruby Tyra: Sales people ARE evil! We should attack with tomatoes! XD  
CO Raven: I'll tell you one thing: it's something deadly.  
Fic Lover: I'm glad you like it! :)  
Freakyanimegal: Oh man, Kratos is evil at that game. Eeeevil!  
Elenturi: NO!! Not Yuan and Kratos! Here's another chapter. -gets them back-**

**Disclaimer Zelos: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, there would be more backstory between Kratos and Yuan.**

* * *

The fork skillfully avoided any contact with the red substance. On the other side of the table was a bowl that was almost completely empty except for a few noodles and stray mushroom pieces. Beside the bowl was a half empty bottle of wine. A sigh escaped from Kratos. "Yuan, how many drinks have you had tonight?" Yuan narrowed his eyes at his auburn friend.

"Um, one?"

"That means three."

"No it doesn't. Kratos, do I look drunk?" Yuan asked while raising an eyebrow. Kratos sighed.

"No, you do not appear to be intoxicated."

"Well then, lighten up. C'mon, let's have them bill Mithos and go… go to the amusement park!" Yuan smiled at Kratos. The swordsman caved in.

"Fine, just flag down the waiter." Yuan nodded and leaned towards the aisle of the restaurant. He gazed around until he final spotted 'Jacques'.

"Hey, 'Jacques'!!" 'Jacques' spun around and saw Yuan. He quickly ran over to Yuan and Kratos and clumsily brushed off his uniform.

"Erm, what is it you want, sirs? I mean, _monsieurs_?"

"The bill, please."

"Bill, right. I can do that. I'll be back soon," he mumbled and walked away. 'Jacques' seemed a little unsure about himself. Was it his first week on the job?

"So, what attraction do you want to go on first?" Yuan asked.

"I don't have a preference."

"What are you talking about? Everyone has a favorite! They either like roller coasters the most or rides that are calmer or games. Come on, Kratos! What's your favorite? And don't give me any apathy crap."

"I've never been on a roller coaster," Kratos said after a minute.

"What?! You've never been on a roller coaster? What have you been doing for the last four millennia? Sitting around twiddling your thumbs?"

"I don't think that's hardly fair of you to say, Yuan."

"Uh, _ici votre_… aw crap, I forgot the word for bill." Yuan and Kratos looked up to see that 'Jacques' had return. Kratos took it silently and looked it over while looking for some gald to pay with. 'Jacques' turned to Yuan. "So, um… is this a special night for you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, you're at a fancy restaurant and such… and it's only the two of you…" 'Jacques' mumbled. He fidgeted with his fingers and bit his lip. He was obviously trying to dance around a question. Yuan glared at him.

"What are you implying?!"

"Er, well, some of the staff are wondering if you guys are… onadate!" 'Jacques' spat the last part quickly and closed his eyes as if a hungry chimera was racing towards him. Kratos and Yuan looked at each other with wide eyes and then at 'Jacques'.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell?! Can't two friends just have dinner together without being gay?! I am appalled!! Kratos, let's go!" Yuan yelled. He snatched Kratos' wrist and marched out of the restaurant. The seraphim left 'Jacques' standing alone by their table. He looked down at his run down black shoes. "Well, at least I won the bet," he said quietly. 'Jacques' went back to the kitchen for more yelling from his boss.

-- -- --

"Yuan, you overreacted at that waiter."

"I did _not_ overreact. He was rude and inconsiderate."

"Fine, whatever you say," Kratos said in defeat. Yuan looked around the crowded boulevard. Although the sun had set awhile ago, the city was lit by thousands of lights. "There!" Yuan shouted. He pointed over to the port. "We just have to go on that water rail, train, whatever it's called."

"Indeed." Yuan glared at Kratos.

"Can you ever say anything that doesn't sound all old fashion and 'proper'?" Kratos ignored Yuan and started walking ahead. They found a huge line to their destination. Yuan looked around and spotted an unused port. He signaled Kratos to follow him over there. "Instead of waiting forever in that ridiculous line, let's just fly over," he suggested.

"Good thinking." They let out their wings and glided over the sea. Yuan concentrated on not flying into any more evil seagulls. Why didn't he notice that they were evil before? Soon they made it to the island with the amusement park. The lights from the Ferris wheel were blinding. The angels made their way to the amusement park map. "It looks like it's just ahead and to the left…" Yuan mumbled. Beside him Kratos stood facing towards the sea. His garnet eyes stared at nothing. Yuan glanced up at Kratos and sighed. He looked to see if the rollercoaster had a line when he noticed a crowd around a young man. He was wearing pink and had bright red hair, and was surrounded by girls. He said something and they all laughed. Two of them clung onto his arms. Why did he look so familiar to Yuan? Was that the Tethe'alla chosen? The half elf rolled his eyes. What a Casanova. He walked over to where Yuan and Kratos were to also look at the map. "So, what's your name?" a graceful voice asked. Yuan spun around to see a girl with a very short skirt.

"It's Yuan." The girl giggled. "What's so funny about my name?" Yuan snapped.

"Oh, I'm not talking to you." Yuan let his shoulders slouch and let out a sigh. At this Kratos snapped out of his day dream and looked down at the girl. "You're garnet eyes are so dreamy. What's your name?"

"…Kratos. And you are?"

"Kristina," she said before giggling. She blushed and bit her lip cutely.

"Kristina!! What are you doing?!" a vice snapped behind her. She turned to see the chosen behind her.

"Oh, um, hi Zelos."

"How dare you speak someone other than the great Zelos!" one of the girls on Zelos' arms reprimanded. "I bet he isn't nearly as sexy - oh, hello there…" She looked up at Kratos and let go of Zelos' arm. Kratos suddenly understood the situation and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you two. I'm too old for you," Kratos stated.

"Aw, you're probably only 4 years older!" Kristina whined. Yuan quietly snickered at this.

"Didn't you go with the chosen?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then it would be rude to leave him."

"But you're so, dreamy and look like you have so much angst," she said, putting emphasis on the 'angst'. Yuan decided it was time to end this stupid babble.

"I don't think you understand. He's with me," Yuan said coldly. She looked at Yuan and then Kratos.

"Is that true?" she asked, hoping it was a no.

"Yes." At this she whined and went back to Zelos while mumbling, "The good ones are always gay." The seraphim stood in silence watching Zelos and his 'hunnies' walk towards the Ferris wheel.

"Why did you do that?" Kratos asked.

"Do what?"

"Imply that we're romantically involved."

"To get rid of them. If we didn't it would just cause unnecessary attention."

"I see." The two made their way to the rollercoaster, immersing themselves into the sea of people.

* * *

**Heh, heh. I just HAD to add Zelos in this. Like it? Hate it? See a mistake in it? REVIEW IT!! This time around, you will get a free Kratos plushie with his mercenary AND judgement costumes!! So what are you waiting for? Click that button down there that says "Go"!**


	4. Upside Down

**I'm SOOO sorry this is so late! Just the combination of Final Exams comming up and going to Otafest (which was fantastic!! I cosplayed as Zelos. ) really kept this from being written. So just a warning to all of you guys: This probably won't be updated again for around 2 weeks.**

**Reviews are what keep me going! D**

**Elenturi: XD Yuan the mexican. hmmm... anyway, I don't actually see them as gay. It was just hommage to all of those Yuan/Kratos fics that are.  
Freakyanimegal: -GIVES PLUSHIE AND RUNS FROM HARM-  
RubyTyra: Yes! You understand how I write Yuan and Kratos. It's just for fun, not serious. And more blue hair for us!  
Mangaluver: I'm glad you like this story. No, I actually don't have these plushies. I wish I did.  
Meowzy-Chan: Who's saying Zelos isn't gay? XD Naw, I actually really like Zelos with Sheena.  
Heisui: Thank you!! And omg, you read my fanfic!! I love your stuff.**

**Disclaimer Zelos: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. She does own a Zelos costume though. :)**

* * *

He buckled his seat belt firmly and pulled down the safety that went over his head and covered his torso. He felt a little uneasy. Why would he need such strong protection? Probably to make the humans feel safe. It was so long ago that he had last felt fear. Now, all he felt was regret and the cold. He glanced at his friend who gave him a thumbs up while taking a deep breath. Was Yuan …scared? The thought was so strange. Yuan flew often. This couldn't be much different from flying. "There better not be any seagulls," Yuan whispered under his breath. The auburn rolled his eyes. Suddenly his seat was thrust forward and the train began to move slowly upwards. As it made it way higher, he could feel the tensions of the people around him. The train finally made its way to the top and stopped. The guests started to get fidgety. "Wow Kratos. I didn't think you'd be so anxious," Yuan noted. Kratos raised his eyebrows, and Yuan pointed at Kratos' fingers. They were playing with his gloves uncontrollably. Yuan smirked at his friend but his smile was soon wiped off his face. The train started to go down on a completely vertical tilt. Yuan's eyes widened. Even Kratos found it a bit intimidating. The train made a few sharp turns… and then went upside down. "Why would anyone want to do this?!" Kratos shouted.

"For the thrill!" Yuan called back. Then there was another loop. Kratos winced. Sure, he could fly upside down if he wanted to. But at such a high speed? People found this fun? The idea was absurd.

But… what did he know about fun? When was the last time Kratos had fun? His garnet eyes wandered to his feet. "Holy crap that was fun. What did you think Kratos?"

"..hmm?" Yuan put his face in his palm. He grabbed Kratos' arm and pushed him out of the train. They wandered over to a cotton candy stand. The bright pink lights blinked at them in an effort to be noticed. Yuan walked up to the counter girl. She wore a skimpy pink outfit and had an ugly puffy pink wig on. Her overdramatic lips pressed together as she leaned over the counter, displaying her… well…

"2 cotton candies. Both blue." Yuan stated bluntly. The girl closed her eyes to show her thick glittering eye shadow. Yuan looked away. Martel was never like that. She was a sweet, innocent girl. Where was this girl headed for? Probably pregnancy if she didn't already have kids. And drugs. Especially drugs. Yuan didn't have any pity for people like that. They chose to destroy their life. And she was just going to be another statistic. "Your cotton candy is ready," she announced with a suggestive tone. Yuan glared and snatched them.

"Here's your gald," he muttered, slapping the gold coins on the table.

"Thank you, sugar. If you wanna have a really enjoyable night, just ask, mmkay?"

"I assure you I'm good," Yuan said coldly. He turned around and started to walk away with Kratos.

"You didn't have to act like that," Kratos said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Act so cold. She's only a young girl."

"A corrupted girl."

"She has a job. Maybe she's trying to turn her life around."

"I doubt it," Yuan said, ending the conversation. However, he starting thinking that maybe he was a little cold. What if she was trying to change her life for the better? Yuan pushed this thought out of his head. He'd seen too many humans. Only a minute amount had good hearts and pure ambitions. Yuan's ears suddenly perked up. It was a crowd to the left of him. He walked over with Kratos. The crowd was to get into a theatre. There was a big sign above them that was written in English and had some Angelic letters under it. It read "The Tale of Mithos and his Companions: the second in a 5 part series of the great Mithos' quest". Yuan's eyes lowed to the angelic. He instantly put his palm on his face. It translated to "The story of prostitutes with Mithos: the second pair of pants in a 5 different pant day". Kratos raised his eyebrow and let his head drop. "Amateurs…" they both mumbled.

"We might as well see it. It'll be good for a laugh," Yuan suggested.

"…"

"It'll give you a chance to be sarcastic."

"…"

"We're going," Yuan stated flatly. They walked to the ticket master. She was a small girl with big rimmed glasses. "Oh, hello!"

"I'd like two tickets. Good tickets, might I add," Yuan stated.

"Well, um, the best tickets I can give you are center back," she answered shyly.

"You're kidding me!"

"Um, I'm not sir…" she mumbled. Here eyes started to sparkle. Oh crap. Think fast…

"Are you sure you? I mean, my friend here really wants to see this play in all of it's glory," Yuan said, pushing Kratos in front of him. His sorrowed garnet eyes met hers. She blushed hard. Bingo.

"Oh, um, don't tell my boss… but…" the girl started to rummage furiously through her papers and produced two center middle/front seats. Yuan gave her a sly smile. "Thank you so much for your generosity."

"Umm, don't mention it," the girl stammered. The seraphim took their prime seats. Not too close but not too far from the stage. As they waited for the play to start, a concession man came to them. "Could I interest you in anything tonight?" he asked. Yuan nodded and bought a cider and popcorn. When the man left, Kratos turned to Yuan.

"Why do you bother wasting gald on food? It's not like we need to eat it."

"I like food. I like the taste of it. It's like fancy clothing. You don't need it, but you like it."

"…Don't get drunk now."

"I won't get drunk! Trust me, Kratos!"

"…"

The lights dimmed in the audience and the stage spotlights turned on. The pit band started to play beautifully orchestrated music to start the scene. The red curtain rose from the stage to show 4 actors. The show had begun.

* * *

**How did we like it? I know it's short, I'm sorry guys. Love it? Hate it? Want to correct it? REVIEW IT! if you press that little button that says go, you will get a free Yuan plushie! But only if you review!!**


	5. Angelic Mistakes

**I should be studying Social Studies right now... Eh heh heh. ANYWAY, here's another chapter! Hurrah!**

**Reviews make candy fall from the sky!  
mangaluver: Thank you! Yeah, the first time I went upside down on a rollercoaster I cried. -not good-  
Heisui: Your fics are made of win sauce!! Don't call them crap. That makes me sad. -pouty Zelos face-  
Meowzy-Chan: XD XD XD That's the funniest review I've ever gotten. Heh, no, Yuan doesn't do that. He's more diginified than that... right?  
Elenturi: Yes... oh silly Angelic. I'm having lots of fun playing around with it. -evil grin-  
RubyTyra: Yuan plushie to the rescue!!**

**Disclaimer Zelos: Scaff dun own ToS. If she did, at some point Yuan would be playable.**

* * *

The blonde started to chant in Angelic that he didn't understand. Unfortunantly, two people in the crowd did.

"Ma eema eh meyod shamin qua ata abata la sham mijaara soh cah toa napa bran chaham! (My mother might have fatter than his father's name which is Mijaara, and trigonometry is not fun to study.)"

"Oh, Mithos! The way you made that pact was amazing!" the red-head actor exclaimed.

"Yes, you really are the most amazing person I've ever known!" a blue haired actor added. The blond actor gave a thumbs up.

"Nothing is too hard for me!" he cried. A lady with long green hair walked towards the blond actor and gave him a big hug.

"Mithos, you're the greatest brother ever. Now, let's go off to the next town," she said.

"Yes. We should talk to the mayor of our next town about helping us end the war," the blue haired actor said. The rest of the cast nodded and went offstage. The scene was quickly changed, and an office was set up. The lights came back onstage and the four actors walked in to another actor in a chair. He looked up at them. "And who might you be?"

"I am Mithos, and these are my friends, Yun and Karlos, and this is my sister Martel," 'Mithos' told the man in the chair.

"Sir, we would like for your help to stop this war," 'Yun' announced.

"We want peace!" 'Martel' cried out. The actor in the chair shook his head.

"I can't give you anything. Besides, all of my resources are going towards protecting this city from bandits. Life isn't cheap anymore!" he cried. Suddenly there was a scream from offstage. "Oh no! What was… uh…?" 'Mithos' stopped in mid sentence. He looked at 'Karlos'.

"…that! What was that?" 'Karlos' shouted. The stage blacked out and the next scene was set up. The lights soon rose to the next scene of cardboard buildings on 'fire' and people with plastic swords terrorizing townspeople. 'Martel' gasped and 'Mithos' raised a fist. "We must… uh… stop them! Come on guys; let's show these bandits what we're made of!" 'Mithos' cried out. His party nodded. 'Karlos' ran up to a bandit. He drew his plastic sword and swung it at the bandit. He missed, and the bandit jabbed 'Karlos' in the arm with his plastic dagger. There was a silent snicker in the crowd.

"That was totally how it went," Yuan whispered. Kratos glared at his friend, and then looked back at the slipshod play. 'Yun' had come and saved 'Karlos' from further harm. Suddenly a bandit jumped in front of 'Martel'. She gasped and fell over, completely defenseless from the bandit's plastic sword. 'Mithos' screamed. "Martel! Nooooooo!!" The stage blacked out, the curtains closed and the lights around the seats turned on. It was the play's intermission. Yuan yawned in a dramatic way, pushing out his arms. He turned to Kratos.

"So, what do you think of the play?" Yuan asked.

"…"

"Just what I thought you'd say. Hey, buddy! Can I have one more cider?" The man from before gave Yuan a cold bottle. Yuan smiled. He popped the cap of and drank it down. Kratos gave him a disapproving stare in response. Yuan waved it off. The auburn gave a sigh and let his eyes wander over to the clock. He bit his lip. "Yuan, if you want to do something else, we should probably leave. You know that Mi- Lord Yggdrasil doesn't like being out past midnight."

"Pshhh! It's still early, isn't it?"

"It's half past ten."

"Crap. Okay, let's blow this joint." Yuan stood up abruptly and started to leave. Kratos followed. He was glad to leave the inaccurate play but was a little worried about the next 'activity' Yuan would choose to do. He kept silent, however, and followed his friend to… the casino? "Come on Kratos, let's go gambling!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Let's go in!" Yuan cried. He waltzed right into the casino. Kratos followed and regretted it instantly. His angelic senses were severely overwhelmed. There were loud noises from people, glasses being shattered and slot machines being pulled; the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke; and the blinding neon lights that blinked obnoxiously for your attention. "Ugh, Yuan, how can you stand this?" Kratos asked. He sighed when Yuan didn't answer. The half elf had sat himself down at a blackjack table and started drumming on the table with his fingers. "Sir, would you like to join the game?" the dealer asked. Yuan nodded.

"Of course. Oh, and deal in my friend here too. Oy, Kratos! Come on over here, you're playing blackjack with me!" Kratos rolled his eyes and sat down beside Yuan who just smiled. "You remember how to play, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Alright then! Dealer, deal away!" The dealer nodded and started the round. After a few rounds Yuan put his palm in his face and pouted. He was losing gald. And usually that didn't bother him too much. What was bothering him, however, was the fact that Kratos was winning. Big time. Yuan started to drum on the table with his fingers again.

"Hey, dealer man! Can I have a drink?"

"What would you like to drink, sir?"

"A vodka martini, please." A few rounds later, Yuan had an empty glass in hand and smile on his face. He had lost 5000 gald and was waiting on his third glass. Kratos sighed. "Yuan, don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"That's what she said!"

"Ugh, for Martel's sake…"

"Martel?! Where?! Kratos, I have to find my looooove!" Yuan cried out. He got up from the dealer's table and started running down the hall. Kratos grabbed his winnings (10 000 gald) and ran after him. This was not going to end well.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen now? Will I do well on my exams? Like it? Hate it? See a mistake in it? REVIEW IT!! This time reviewers will get the Sylvarant Bundle Pack! Yes, you get a Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine and Genis plushie for only one review!! So what are you waiting for? Click that little button that says "Go"!**


	6. Watery Depths

**Zomg! I updated AGAIN. And guess what? It's time for this fanfiction to end. Yes, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it!! **

**Reviews make happy campers.  
Freakyanimegal: Yeah, the play was just... weird. XD It was WAY too much fun to write.  
Mangaluver: Yay for plushies!! And yes. Yuan is PISS drunk. XD  
MDF: Yes!! I'm so glad someone caught that. Kratos WAS counting cards. No, seriously. When I was writing it I was like "Kratos was counting cards... wait, no. It's from Yuan's POV in that part, and he wouldn't know that." -gives you a cookie for catching that-  
Ruby Tyra: A circle of Tales plushies. I want that!! XD It was a painful play to watch. I hope it wasn't too painful to read. XD I was just having SO much fun with it!!  
Meowzy: Tsk, tsk. Yuan was a very bad boy, getting drunk like that. XD I didn't think of calling him Carl. I'm glad you like Karlos tho.  
Little-pocketmouse: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you like the story.  
Heisui: Gah. I HATE triginometry. Oh, guess what subject I was studying while writing the fanfic. XD**

**Disclaimer Zelos: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Seles would have a bigger role in the story.**

* * *

Kratos ran quickly through the casino. He followed the pushed over chairs and broken glass to the hotel part of the casino. The door was swinging back towards the seraph and he stopped it with his arm. He pushed it to the side like it was nothing and continued his chase. How could a drunk run so fast? The auburn ran down the yellow hall and saw a flash of blue hair enter a hotel room. Kratos smirked: cornered. He dashed to the room and swore. Yuan had locked the door. The auburn banged on the wooden door. "Yuan! Open up this door!!" he called. There was no answer. Kratos called Yuan's name again. Silence drifted into the hallway. There was no one in the long, winding hallway except for the frustrated angel. Red tulips sat in a white vase on a table behind him. Kratos turned at looked at them. He gave a sigh of regret. Red.

Lloyd's favorite colour.

He loved anything red. The toddler used to always pull at Kratos' hair because it was close to red. The only way Kratos could get him to let go was to give him an apple. The boy's eyes would always shine at the sight and grab the apple with his little hands. Kratos dropped his shoulders. What he would give to see his face again. To see him laugh, to see that smile just one more time. He would give everything.

A scream.

Kratos snapped back to reality and spun back to the door. Yuan was in there. And his friend could get into a world of trouble in his intoxicated state. The angel placed a petal in his pocket for strength and ran at the door. The angel pushed with all of his strength into the door and forced it open. Kratos lost his balance and fell to the carpeted ground. The seraph lifted his head up to see Yuan clumsily standing on a windowsill. Panic shot through Kratos. Yuan's wings weren't out. What was he doing?! Kratos pushed himself off of the ground and ran to the window. "Yuan, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I'm going to save Martel. She's drowning in the water, see? I'm gonna save her! I'm gonna be her –hic- hero!!" Yuan cried. Kratos looked out of the window. No one was there, only water. He grabbed Yuan by the cape and pulled it towards him. Yuan's cape was weakly attached to him though, and when Kratos pulled the cape, his elbow hit Yuan in the back. The half elf fell forwards out of the window. Kratos thrust out his arm but couldn't reach Yuan. He watched in terror as his friend fell to the waters below.

"Yuan! Yuan!!" Kratos jumped out of the window after him. He put his arms in front of him, and with elegant form, he slide into the water. Kratos flinched at the freezing water. The seraph looked around frantically for Yuan. His hair flung into his face at every turn he made. Where was Yuan? The seraph spotted something in his peripheral vision. He looked underneath him to see something floating in the depths. The seraph cut the water with his arms and propelled his way towards it. As he got closer, Kratos could see that it was Yuan. A moment of relief washed over Kratos, and was then replaced with fear. Yuan's eyes were closed. Yuan wasn't moving. Putting his arms around Yuan, Kratos pulled the two of them up to the surface. He released his wings and burst through the water. He tore up to the starry night and paused, looking for a safe place to rest. The garnet eyes decided on the casino's rooftop. He quietly glided there and placed Yuan on the rooftop. He positioned the half elf on his back and placed his ear on his chest. Heart was beating. Soft breaths calmed the angel's ears. He pushed the body. No response. Kratos called his name, but Yuan's eyes stayed closed. Kratos took a deep breath.

_SLAP!_

Yuan spat some water in Kratos' face. The half elf rubbed his cheek gently and sat up. "What was that for?!" Yuan shouted.

"…"

"Wait… where are we?"

"Casino rooftop."

"I remember… the shitty play… and the casino… and drinking… and Martel?"

"Hallucination."

"I was piss drunk, wasn't I?"

"Correct."

"Crap."

The two sat in silence for a while. The cold air nibbled at the silence quietly. Kratos was the first to speak.

"Why did you do this?"

Yuan looked up at Kratos and stared him straight in the eye. Do what? He jumped in the water because he thought Martel was there, drowning. He saw Martel because he was drunk. He drank because he felt useless. He felt useless because Kratos wasn't having a good time. And he wanted Kratos to have a good time because he was grieving.

"I did it for myself."

"…"

"I also did it for you."

"…"

"But mostly, I did it for Lloyd." Kratos' eyes widened. He suddenly understood Yuan's actions. He wanted to cheer Kratos up. Kratos sighed.

"You know, you don't have to do this. It's not your job to make me feel better."

"Yes I do. I'm your friend. It's what friends do." Kratos stared at Yuan with hard eyes. Then he relaxed and smiled. He smiled a genuine smile of gratitude. Yuan grinned back and gave him a thumbs up.

-- -- --

"Hello Yuan, how are you this morning?"

"Hung-over, but I'm in a good mood. Thank you for asking Botta," Yuan said. He sat himself at his desk in the renegade base and yawned. Botta stood in front of Yuan and awaited further instruction.

"Do you have anything you wish for me to do?" he asked. Yuan rubbed his temples for a moment and then leaned over his desk. He rest his head in his hand and stared Botta straight in the eye.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"What is it?"

"Botta, I need you to research and give me some information about evil seagulls."

"Evil… seagulls?"

"Yes, that's what I said. I swear Botta, it's a conspiracty!" Botta was about to laugh when he saw that Yuan had a completely serious face.

"Er, I'll do that right away."

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

**What did we all think? Loved it? Hated it? READ it? Review it! This time you will recieve the Tethe'alla plushie bundle! It includes Sheena, Zelos, Regal and Presea. And if you review in the next week, you will also recieve any other plushie you want AND alternate costumes!**

**Just a note: Since this is the last chapter, all reviews will be answered by PM. Yes, I WILL reply to ALL reviews I get. Why? 'Cause I like to! So please, just click that little button that says 'Go'. It'll only take a few seconds out of your day. :)**

**You guys all rock, and see you at my next fanfic! (if you've played KH, do me a favour and visit my KH/ToS crossover?)**

**- Scaff**


End file.
